<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Casual by guilt_is_for_mortals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372042">Casual</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilt_is_for_mortals/pseuds/guilt_is_for_mortals'>guilt_is_for_mortals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, It is softer than this makes it sound, M/M, Maybe not so casual sex, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sad, Sad smut, Spit As Lube, Unrequited Crush, which is a thing now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilt_is_for_mortals/pseuds/guilt_is_for_mortals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh come on, just… just... fuck me senseless or something, okay?!”<br/>“You… wait, what?!”<br/>“Well… I mean, you… you do… casual sex is your thing, right?” </p><p>---<br/>In which Martin just wants to be able to sleep and Tim has a lot more than casual feelings for Martin.<br/>But one night of casual sex is better than to never know what it feels like to be with Martin.<br/>Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Casual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... sad smut is a thing now, because I can't help but add pining.<br/>Tim thinks Martin likes Jon, but Tim likes Martin a lot so...  this happens.</p><p>A huge thank you to miraeyeteeth for beta reading!<br/>She deserves a hug for every apostrophe I forgot, which are... a lot!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh come on, just… just... fuck me senseless or something, okay?!”<br/>
<br/>
Words, spoken a bit to loud, to angry, echoing strangely in the small storage room. Martin Blackwood stood in front of his makeshift bed, turning cherry read as his angry expression gave way to absolute mortification. Tim couldn’t help but stare at the other with open disbelieve. They had been arguing, about Martin sleeping in this tiny, dusty room, haunted by all those nightmares. About Tim wanting him to move in with him for a while, just to get him out of the Institute, at least at night. Worry and fear had turned a conversation into harsh words and finally it seemed like Martin had snapped, though certainly not in a way that Tim had expected.<br/>
<br/>
“You… wait, <em> what </em> ?!”<br/>
“Well… I mean, you… you do… casual sex is your thing, right?” <br/>
<br/>
It hurt more than it should to hear those words coming out of Martin’s mouth, soft lips that Tim had thought about kissing more often then he would like to admit. But it shouldn’t have come as a surprise, as it was the mask he showed to the world. Connecting his extroverted nature and his good looks with his bisexuality, most people just assumed that he was someone to have a lot of sex with a lot of people. Tim didn’t really bother correcting them. He was completely okay with letting them think he was strong and emotionally stable enough to do such things, while he was sitting at his desk, daydreaming about a man who was in love with someone else.  <br/>
<br/>
“And I really could do with not having to think for half an hour and dropping to sleep afterwards.” <br/>
<br/>
Martin bit his lower lip, which was something that should have been forbidden if you asked Tim, because the image went from his mind straight down to his dick. The red glow on Martins cheeks, even visible in the dim light. Naked arms crossed in front of his chest, both covered in freckles. Grey sweatpants that clearly showed how Martin had also not been completely unaffected by this conversation.<br/>
<br/>
“But I think… you are not interested, so… good God, this is mortify-” <br/>
<br/>
Martins words were cut short by Tims lips occupying his mouth while he was being pulled closer towards the others warm body. Tim only had so much self control, and with Martin standing there and straight out asking… he sighed into a kiss that was probably not as rough as Martin had wished it to be. Slightly cold hands wandering over Martins back up to his neck, toying with his locks, fingers buried in soft, ginger hair.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay,” he whispered into Martins mouth, eyes still closed, fearing the moment would end if he really let it pass. “If… if that is what you want, Martin… I promise to make you sleep well.” <br/>
<br/>
Without using real force he guided Martin back until his legs met the cot and as he sat down, Tim climbed into his lap. He could feel Martin growing hard beneath him, but he was in no hurry. This might be the only night, the only chance he would get to kiss Martin, to touch him… to love him. After what Martin had been through - and yet still being nice, so annoyingly, wonderfully nice - he deserved all the love Tim was able to give to him.<br/>
<br/>
Never really breaking their kiss completely Tim tugs at Martin’s t-Shirt, hands wandering beneath it. Caressing his soft, warm curves, before pulling it over his head with only a bit of struggle, capturing Martin’s lips right as they were free again. His own jumper followed soon after and he wrapped his arms around Martin’s neck, trying to pull him even closer, skin on skin, mouth on mouth. Big, warm hands, grabbing his ass, Martin drawing him in, Tim could feel his cock hard through the soft fabric of the sweatpants. Eager hands tried to open his belt, Martin was so impatient…<br/>
<br/>
“Hey… we’ve got all night, hm? Take your time,” he whispers into the Martin’s ear, biting slightly into his earlobe, kissing down his neck while applying gentle force to make Martin lie down on his back beneath him.<br/>
<br/>
“Let me take care of you. I’ll make the nightmares stop.”<br/>
<br/>
Placing feathery kisses onto Martin’s chest, down his round belly, burying his nose into the soft ginger hair leading down into his pants. Tim felt Martin tense under him for a second when he caressed his chubby middle, and Tim slid back up to kiss Martin on the lips, on the nose, cheeks, forehead…<br/>
<br/>
“You are gorgeous Martin, every part of you… you know that, right?”<br/>
Another kiss onto his lips.<br/>
“Or would you prefer me to stop? I will leave if you want me to.“<br/>
<br/>
Checking Martin’s face very seriously, he tried to make it absolutely clear that if Martin at any point didn’t want to continue this, Tim would take his coat and go home. He had wanted to do this for a very long time now, but Martin might not feel the same way. It was a means to an end, he needed to relax and sleep and Tim was able to give that to him. <br/>
<br/>
“N-No, please… don’t stop.”<br/>
<br/>
The look Martin gave him was intense and with the worry gone, Tim was eager to resume what he had been about to do. He began to kiss him again, wandering down. Taking his time, until he was looking back up to Martin from between his legs. With his blue eyes half closed and a faint red glow of arousal on his face, to Tim he was the most beautiful man in the world. <br/>
<br/>
He wanted to make it all last much longer, to tease Martin a bit more, but face to face with Martins cock hidden behind grey fabric he really didn’t have the patience in himself to go slow. He pulled the sweats down just far enough for the dick to spring free and almost immediately caught him with his mouth. A lovely, high pitched gasp escaped Martin and washed away the rest of Tim’s self-restraint. Carefully covering his teeth with his lips he took as much of Martin into his mouth as he could and to his surprise it was only about half of Martins member.<br/>
<br/>
“Good God, Martin… you are so big…”<br/>
<br/>
He pulled off, admiring the cock in front of his face, then licking along the full length, using his spit as lube, he adds his hand to stimulate the part of Martin he can’t take. <em> Yet. </em> <br/>
<br/>
“Nhghn…”<br/>
<br/>
Looking up at Martin, head of his cock still hot between his lips, he saw the other looking down, biting his lower lip to stifle his sounds.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t hold back. I want to hear you.”<br/>
<br/>
With that he was definitely done talking and just went on to swallow down Martin’s dick. Sucking and licking, working on going down deeper, wanting to take as much of Martin in as he could. It might be his only chance, his only time getting to worship him like this and he would savour every minute, every second of it. He gagged slightly as Martin hit the back of his throat, pulled away a bit to take a deep breath and then go down again, swallowing until his eyes were filled with tears and his nose buried in Martin’s pubes. The strong, warm hands tugging at his hair and the sounds Martin let out were worth it all, the groaning, gasping, moaning over being enclosed into the tight heat of Tim’s throat. As he felt Martin coming to close he stopped, letting Martin’s dick fall out of his mouth with an obscene wet sound. Martin groaned at the loss of touch.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t want it to be over too soon,” Tim admitted, lazily stroking Martin while bending over to rummage in the pockets of his jacket, pulling out a condom. Martin let out a hazy laugh at the proud expression Tim could feel spread over his face <br/>
<br/>
“Of course you wouldn't,” he whispers fondly while sitting up a bit to kiss Tim, hungrily, with a fire that let him know that Martin also didn’t want this to be over just yet.<br/>
<br/>
“Let’s get you out of those jeans first, though?”<br/>
<br/>
Tim had almost forgotten he still wore both his trousers and underwear, yanking both of them down with impatience and dropping them carelessly onto the floor, Martin’s sweatpants following. His own cock, neglected until now, was achingly hard and begged to be touched.<br/>
<br/>
“Come here…”<br/>
<br/>
Martin pulled him straight across his chest, their lips meeting again in a burning kiss. Tim finally breaks it, gasping for air and lifting Martins hand to his mouth, looking into his eyes while taking one, then two, and finally three fingers between his lips, licking them and getting them as wet as he could.<br/>
<br/>
“I might… need a bit of preparation-ahhh…”<br/>
Martin’s hand was already down there, teasing his hole open.<br/>
“Hnng… because you’re huge… Ohhh, fuck, Martin!” <br/>
<br/>
He took his time prepping Tim, and Tim was very glad about it, because as much as he wanted that cock inside of him <em> right now </em>he also really wanted to be able to enjoy it. The condom he had found in his pocket might be pre-lubed, but that would only help so much. Finally Martin was three fingers deep in Tim, turning him into a panting mess while kissing him senseless. It occured to Tim that he had been the one who wanted to make Martin feel good and forget, but Martin’s own groaning and the still rock hard dick pressing into his stomach indicated that the other was having a lot of fun as well. <br/>
<br/>
Fumbling a bit - distracted by still kissing, tongues fighting - they managed to roll the condom over Martin. Tim almost whined at the loss of Martin’s fingers, but was only a second later rewarded with strong hands grabbing his hips and pulling him down onto the hard cock.<br/>
<br/>
“Ohhhhh, yes, fuck!”<br/>
<br/>
Throwing his head back he couldn’t help but make a bit of a show for Martin, sinking down slowly, one hand gripping his thigh to support himself, the other finding and teasing his own nipple, biting his lip. <br/>
<br/>
“Martin…”<br/>
<br/>
He bottomed out against Martin’s hips, cock fully buried in him, taking a moment to adjust, to lean forward and kiss him. The movement shifted Martin just right inside of him and he almost wanted to cry from how good it felt, sitting straight back up to start moving. Martin’s hands still were on his hips and he guided Tim in his movement, grabbing with an intensity that let Tim hope to be marked with bruises tomorrow. Oh what would he give for at least that little reminder of this one night together, to keep it on his body for at least a few more days. <br/>
<br/>
But that thought could wait until tomorrow, when he would wake up in his own bed alone. Because for now, Martin started moving underneath him, erasing every thought from his brain and leaving him with just <em> feeling. </em>Martin wasn’t really vocal, didn’t try to talk dirty, but he sighed and moaned and groaned and mixed with the slapping of Tim’s ass meeting Martin’s thighs that was better than any dirty talk would have been. They shifted on the bed and Tim now once again found himself just splayed out over Martins soft body, able to stretch a bit and kiss him while Martin picked up speed and began to slam into Tim much harder than their adjusting before. <br/>
<br/>
“Hmm… Oh… good…” Tim gasped between two kisses, hands clasped on Martins shoulds, his neck, trying to get a hold because he felt like he was about to transcend. His own cock, trapped between their bodies, leaked pre-come and the stimulation from being rubbed against slippery skin made Tim think that he could just come like that, spilling between them, marking them both.<br/>
<br/>
“Martin, I’m gonna…”<br/>
“Yeah… I’m… Ohhhhhh, Tim!” <br/>
<br/>
Martins thrusts became a bit unsteady and he slammed once, twice, and then came inside of Tim, hot and with such an obscene moan that it brought Tim over the edge, arching his back while coming, only to drop down onto Martins sweaty chest, panting, hearing Martins heart beat fast against his ear. <br/>
<br/>
They just lay there for a while then, catching their breaths, Martin’s hand distractedly petting Tim’s hair, while he traced constellations of freckles on Martin’s shoulder with his finger. He wanted this moment to just never end. He wanted to stay here, in Martin’s arms, and pretend that it was more than what it had been. That he would fall asleep next to the person he was so much in love with, being woken with a kiss the next morning. That they could be more than… something casual.<br/>
<br/>
But in the end, they weren’t. And Tim was not what Martin wanted, not really, because Martin wanted Jon. Tim wasn’t one to stand in the way between people, especially if he wanted one of them just to be as happy as this cursed life could make him. So he untangled himself from Martin’s arms, finding a towel to clean them both somewhere on the floor and finally getting himself dressed again in the sparsely lit room. <br/>
<br/>
“Hmmn...what’re you doin?” <br/>
<br/>
Martin was, just as Tim had promised, already half asleep and now lazily reached out a hand towards him. It was so tempting to grab it, to lace up his fingers with Martin’s and get back into the warmth of his embrace. But he needed to think about his heart and that he needed to try and protect himself. So he softly reaches for Martin’s arm and tugs it back to his side, pulling the blanket over him.<br/>
“Going home. I promised to make you sleep. Sleep well, Martin.” He wanted to kiss him one last time, but only just placed his lips onto the others forehead for a moment. <br/>
<br/>
“G’night, Tim.”<br/>
<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
Stepping into the cold and dark winter night outside the Institute, he felt as if all warmth had stayed behind in there with Martin. He blamed the tears welling up in his eyes on the icy wind blowing through the streets. Shivering he lay in his empty bed and tried to remember what it felt like to be in Martin’s arms, already missing his touch.  <br/>
<br/>
But this was how it was meant to be, right?</p><p>Just… casual.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>